The field of the invention is plumbing fixtures, and the invention relates more particularly to a urinal attachment for a conventional household toilet which attachment can be added as an aftermarket unit.
With increasing need for water conservation, it is beneficial to provide a system which reduces the number of times a toilet is flushed. The system should preferably bypass the toilet bowl and yet be periodically rinsed.
Various attempts have been made to provide urinal attachments for conventional toilets, and these are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,500,480; 3,822,419; 4,137,579; 4,180,875; 4,282,611; 4,549,321; and 4,750,219. Most of these units drain into the toilet bowl, and the remaining units require a uniquely fashioned or modified toilet bowl and cannot be readily attached to an existing unit.